


Caught in the Act

by cryphobic (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, anyway this is just cute fluffy dumb gay stuff, but anyway yeah naruto and sasuke r gay and theyre prob gonna hold hand once, if ur looking for Hot Sexy Porn™ this is not the place for u, its like 11 in the pm but here i go, ok anyway here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cryphobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Naruto would look at Sasuke. He'd been looking since the 8th grade, when Sasuke moved here, and now, in their Senior year, he hadn't stopped. He couldn't help it, the guy was beautiful, and Naruto was convinced he was in love. <br/>Sasuke, of course, only acknowledged him when he was being a first class asshole. So what happens when Naruto is caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

"Why are you doing that?"

No. No, no, oh my god, was this happening? This couldn't be happening, he knew it couldn't be happening. Actually, he more or less wished it couldn't be happening, but he knew he was here in his own flesh and blood, caught staring at none other than Sasuke Uchiha in the most  _adoring_ way possible. He was, in fact, still staring, though he looked a bit more dumbfounded now.  _God_ , this is embarrassing. 

"Are you too stupid to speak?" There it was, again, that cold, irritated, disgustingly beautiful voice. Naruto's jaw clenched a bit at this, this guy was such an asshole! Of course Naruto could speak, what kind of loser couldn't speak! Though, he should probably at least attempt to explain himself. Or, attempt to lie. Yeah, that sounds better.

"Shut up! I was.... I was just.... okay, you know what, you have stupid hair! It looks really stupid like a duck's ass or something, so I was looking at it, because you look stupid. It distracts from your emo facade because, like, its stupid. And not emo." That was the most embarrassing thing Naruto Uzumaki has ever said, probably. _  
_

The way Sasuke raised his dark eyebrow in response, Naruto knew he didn't believe it for a second. Dear sweet baby Jesus, he's made such a fool of himself. What was up with that 'emo facade' thing anyway? The answer he had given made absolutely no sense, really, and he knew that Sasuke knew, and Sasuke probably knew that he knew that Sasuke knew. That thought alone made him raise his hand to the back of his head, rubbing nervously, a habit that probably made his lies peek through even more. Great.

"Listen, dobe," Sasuke scoffed, looking Naruto dead on, "Do you really think I'm so stupid that I'd believe you had heart eyes because you think my hair is bad?"

A cheeky, bright smile rose to Naruto's face as he gave a nervous laugh before the word "yes" slipped from his lips, betraying him entirely. Sasuke's face was stone cold with annoyance, his entire body rigid and unmoving as he stood with his pale arms crossed over his chest, blocking out the red and white symbol on his black hoodie, and his dark eyes bore into Naruto's bright ones. Despite the fact that Naruto was taller and more muscular than the man he had been admiring, this gaze and the posture that accompanied it struck fear into him, and he felt so compelled to blurt out the truth, and as a guy who lived on impulse, this sudden compulsion would most certainly end bad. For him, at least.

"Okay, okay! Fine, teme, you totally got me, you caught me red handed here, Sasuke, I don't think your hair is stupid. Well, I mean, I guess it kind of is but it's like stupid in one of those really silly and endearing ways. Is silly even an okay word to use for you? You don't seem like you like the word silly. Ugh, you know what, whatever. I was looking at you because you're cute. No you're like more than cute. You're gorgeous. You're cutegeous. No, fuck that's a stupid word. You're cute and gorgeous and I noticed it the minute I first saw you, what, five years ago? Yeah that sounds about right. But like, can you even blame me for looking at you? Like I bet you look in the mirror all the time and think 'hot damn am i one fine piece of ass'. Like, I know I do. Wait, no no no no, forget I said that, please. Um... where was I going with this? Oh, right, so don't take this the wrong way or anything it's not really like we're friends, you know, so at least it's not ruining anything, but like, yeah you're cute and I mean, I've kind of like, had the biggest crush on you since the 8th grade. If you tell anyone or bring it up, I'm totally denying it. I mean unless you're bringing it up to say that you have the biggest crush on me too and you wanna date me. But like, your emo ass would probably never do that, am I right? Tell me I'm right I totally know these kinds of things. Anyway, I'm done rambling like this so, are we done can I leave? My bike could have gotten stolen in the time it took for this conversation to happen and, shit, that would suck how could I get home then?"

If he was not an Uchiha, Sasuke would look like the biggest idiot right now. He certainly was not expecting that, but he had to keep his cool and think of something to say, something relatively nonchalant. He sort of just.... stood there for a moment, before his lips moved, allowing him to speak the words, "You could walk, I guess." That was awful.

"Right. I'll just get to doing that I guess. If my bike is gone, anyway," Naruto sighed softly, turning to walk away and leave the hell called school, but he felt a cold hand grab his, and his steps stopped entirely, his head moving slowly to look at the pale skin pressed against his warm, tan skin, and his eyes trailed up the arm attached to this hand, landing on the face of the only other person it could have been; Sasuke.

"No, wait. That's not what I meant to say. I can give you a ride, if your bike is gone. My car has more than one seat, and walking would suck. You'd get sweaty and gross." 

Naruto was, once again, dumbfounded. He  _definitely_ had not expected that, but he was not upset by the offer. To be quite frank, he was thrilled. The largest, brightest smile broke out on his face, it was almost as if he was radiating sunshine, and his fingers slowly and gently laced themselves together with Sasuke's, and he immediately began walking out the door with a rushed pace, dragging the other male behind him.

"Hey, wait what are you– where are you going?"

"To check if someone stole my bike, duh."

They moved quickly through the small campus, pushing past doors and stumbling through hallways, the dark haired man complaining while an excited blond told him to be quiet, because now the matter of his bike being stolen seemed to be much more urgent than it had just 5 minutes ago, and Sasuke was absolutely flustered, his cheeks red at the fact some loser was dragging him around with the hope of getting a ride, but of course, said loser had grabbed Sasuke's attention as well, and he was surely not going to be unsatisfied giving Naruto a ride, it would probably make him rather happy, though he wouldn't admit it.

Of course, lost in his own thought, he hadn't noticed Naruto stopped moving, and his softly bumped into the man's back, rubbing his forehead a bit after he did, his body moving to take a step back, as Naruto turned toward him with the largest pout, and he looked like some kind of puppy dog.

"What," Sasuke grumbled out, eyeing Naruto as he spoke.

"My bike is still here."

This provoked a genuine laugh from Sasuke, a small smile gracing his porcelain face, but it was gone as soon as it came, and his eyes scanned over Naruto once before returning to his face, their eyes locking.

"You're an idiot, disappointed because you still have all your possessions. I'll give you a ride some other time, dobe, because I think you're cutegeous, too." As the last words fell from his mouth, he pulled his hand away from Naruto's and turned around, walking toward the opposite end of the parking lot to get in his car and drive home.

Behind him, Naruto shouted, "My bike might not have been stolen, but I think my heart just was! Damn right you better give me a ride sometime, teme, as payment you know, because I doubt I'll be getting it back soon!"

"Whatever," Sasuke called back with a roll of his eyes, as well as a small wave of his hand. He didn't turn his head though, and still looking in the opposite direction of the blonde haired loser, and on his face was the softest, most excited smile; one that hadn't been on Sasuke's lips in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i dont even know what im doing im just gay and so r sasuke and naruto u feel me i feel me


End file.
